


Sick Day

by flyingmemory



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: CHIAKI YOU ARE A MESS, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmemory/pseuds/flyingmemory
Summary: Chiaki Morisawa is a mess, but he's Izumi's mess.





	

“Achoo!” Chiaki’s sneeze boomed throughout the house. 

Despite him being clearly under the weather and needing to get rest, Chiaki insisted repeatedly that he needed to perform for the children at the park. He had also attended school today, coughing and hacking throughout all his classes and causing disturbances much to his classmate’s dismay. He constantly tried to reassure them that a little cold wasn’t going to keep him down, and that as a hero he has faced far worse than a measly sickness. Chiaka repeatedly insisted that he’d be better in no time, and that he’d be back to performing for children like he always did by this evening. Though that’s what he insisted, it didn’t exactly end up how he had planned.

“Seeeenaaa! You have to let me go!” Chiaki practically begged, clutching onto his boyfriend’s sleeve.

“I was kind enough to invite you over and take care of you, wasn’t I? Don’t complain. Or would you rather I kick you out?” Izumi replied.

“No! I’m thankful, I really am! I just— The children, Sena! The children! Thank you very much for the kind offer! But I have a duty to fulfil, a role to play!” 

“It’ll be fine if you’re not there for one day.” Izumi cut the other off before he could continue.

A frown appeared on Chiaki’s face as he leaned over onto Izumi and let out a childish whine. He was a bit taller and more muscular than Izumi was, so it was a bit hard for Izumi to hold him up. Izumi let out an irritated sigh and did his best to push him away, unluckily for him, Chiaki ended up losing his footing causing him to topple over onto Izumi. 

“Bwahaha! Sorry about that, Sena! Are you alright?” He asked, steadying himself on all fours while hovering over Izumi.

“Idiot.” Izumi replied.

“Sorry, sorry!” Chiaki said with a smile returning to his face.

Then, it hit him. Stuff like this would happen in shows and movies all the time! Though it wasn’t exactly his genre of choice, Chiaki had seen enough romance shows and movies to know where this could be headed. The protag would fall on top of their Love Interest, and then the two would become flustered. After looking into eachother’s eyes in silence for a while there would be some sort of confession and then a kiss! It was totally cliche but that didn’t really matter to him. Ah, but a confession might be a bit of an issue if the two of them were already dating. He’d think of something!

“Are you going to get off of me or—”

“Sena! I love you!” Chiaki said happily.

“Wha—”

“And I vow to protect you from all of the evils of this world!” He continued on.

“What are you even talking about!?” Izumi asked.

“Oh! I just thought now seemed like the perfect moment for some sort of confession! But I couldn’t exactly confess to you if we’re already together, so I did this instead! I’m not exactly sure if this was even really what I was aiming for in the first place, but it’s the truth nonetheless! I, Chiaki Morisawa, will be the hero who protects you from all of the bad in this world! I won’t let you get hurt, or let anyone make you sad, or anything like that! I swear!” 

“It kind of hurt when you knocked me over, you know.” Izumi replied.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I’ll fix it I promise! I’ll make my Sena feel all better I’ll just—” 

Chiaki had leaned forward to place a kiss on Izumi’s head, but instead he bumped heads with the other. He rubbed his head with one of his hands after the impact.

“I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! Are you alright? I can fix this too I prom—”

“Don’t try and fix anything else.”

A frown appeared on Chiaki’s face. Izumi could’ve sworn he looked exactly like a puppy who’d done something wrong and gotten in trouble. It was really hard to stay angry at him sometimes, especially when he looked like that. 

“Cute.” The word seemed to have slipped out of Izumi’s mouth without him meaning it too.

“Hmm?”   
I— I called you cute, idiot.” Izumi answered and turned his face away from the other, knowing that denying the fact would be useless because Chiaki would keep pestering him until he had told him what he said.

Chiaki beamed as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. He leaned in even closer, and placed a hand on Izumi’s cheek to turn his head to face back to him. He fondly admired his boyfriend for a few moments, before pressing his forehead against his. Maybe not being able to perform his hero show today wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

“I think you’re cute too.” Chiaki said.

Izumi didn’t have a reply. He closed his eyes and decided to just enjoy the moment, Well, as much as he could while practically lying down on a hard floor. It could be worse, Izumi thought. He could be practically lying on a hard floor without Chiaki, but his boyfriend was here, so he had at least some reason to be happy at the moment.

“Do you plan on getting off of me any time soon?” Izumi asked once Chiaki had moved further back once again.

Chiaki laughed before standing back on his own two feet again. He reached out a hand to help Izumi stand back up as well. He thought to himself for a moment about how lucky he was to have Izumi. He wrapped his arms around the other tightly, and gave him a nice firm squeeze.

“I love you, Sena! I really do.”

“I know, I love you too.”

“You’re really beautiful! And you have really soft hands, oh, and hair too!”

“Your hands are rough and your hair isn’t in the best shape either.” Izumi teased. 

“I know.” Chiaki replied with a laugh. “But you like me anyways! Even if I’m not all perfect like you are! Even if I do things like bump my head off of yours or knock you to the ground!”

“I guess.” 

“And even though you can be really mean sometimes, underneath your rough exterior, you’re a really nice guy!”

“Hey.” Izumi frowned a bit and let out a sigh as Chiaki just smiled back at him.

Chiaki leaned in to kiss Izumi like he had before, but not without another hinderance. Right as he was as close to his face as he could be, Chiaki sneezed. Right in Izumi’s face.

“I think you need to go lay down and get some rest. Now.” Izumi said, tone much harsher than before.

“Sena I can fix thi—” Chiaki began.

“Now.”


End file.
